Return of the Tyrant
by SonoftheClown
Summary: Bowser, tired of being turned down by Princess Peach and losing to Mario, decides to forgo pleasantries and 'peaceful' negotiations for the Mushroom Kingdom. With Ludwig and his Koopas conquering Smithy's factory, his army grows, and the world will once again fear the name Bowser Koopa! No pairings selected,if there will be any.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Donkey Kong, they belong to Nintendo!

* * *

Lightning flashed high above the Dark Lands as the Koopa King stood atop one of his many turrets watching the various troops of his Koopa Troop move below. Airships beneath the darkened skies, expertly swerving bolts of electricity as tanks rumbled across the ground. Bowser, the unparalleled ruler of the most feared Kingdom on the planet, watched it all with maniacal red eyes.

Running a hand through his flame red hair, he growled as he thought of the reason for his sudden increase in security and more wrathful nature than usual. Smithy, that clinking, clanking rusted up bunch of mechanical bolts had overtaken him in less time than it took Mario to save Peach. What was worse was that many of his men had defected to the apparent winning side. Oh, but the King had come out on top, any mention of Mario's help had been outlawed, by sending his eldest and genius son, Ludwig Von Koopa through the dimensional rip and overtaking Smithy's factory.

Quickly the Koopa Kingdom was rising to uncharted heights of mechanical splendor. The most feared army in the Mushroom World was becoming more lethal by the day as Ludwig sent through top of the line airships, made of metal instead of wood, and strange metal tubes called 'guns' that acted as smaller cannons. Truly the green shelled King was seeing the brilliance of Technology, and smirking, he knew that he had Smithy to thank. Well, he would if said would-be usurper wasn't a molten blip in Bowser's famed lava pits.

Slowly his tanned snout drifted toward the Mushroom Kingdom, the puny resistance force that kept him from over taking the entire planet. He would have crushed it already if not for Peach. Despite the pure evil that ran through his veins, the Princess was a soft spot for him, he would do anything for her; even spare her people if she asked. Of course, he was quickly growing tired of her constantly turning him down. He was King Bowser! Who was that trollop to turn him down? His hands clenched, crushing the stone guard rail beneath his hands.

"You're Most Vileness," a goomba muttered as it waddled its way toward its king from the trap door that led down into the castle. "His most Wickedly Intelligent has sent you a new device," the extraordinarily intelligent mushroom stated as it, somehow, armlessly presented the ruler of the Dark Lands with a black plastic thing. "I believed he called it a Telephone, My King."

"Telephone," the King muttered as he turned the device over in his clawed hands and turned back to the scene he had been taking in, sweeping the goomba off the tower with his tail as he did so. "That was for speaking without permission," Bowser growled. Without any warning the strange device began to make a shrill noise, like tiny bells going off but more annoying. Growling the massive Koopa went to crush the device, his claw nail hitting one of the buttons. All at once he stopped as he heard a voice seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Father, father can you hear me," the voice sounded a lot like Ludwig, but more muffled. Realization dawned quickly on the fire breathing tyrant as he lifted the 'telephone' to his ear. "Father this, if you haven't crushed this yet, is a telephone. They seem to be very popular on other worlds, and allows for instant communication between two or sometimes more people. I have already sent some to Wendy, Lemmy and the others. Though I know Junior is too young for such a thing yet. This Factory and its devices are truly incredible. Why, I can even get into other worlds and still technology from them to recreate and send to you."

"Yeah, yeah, good job, Ludwig," Bowser said ignoring most of his son's ramblings. Though he would admit it to no one, he knew that Ludwig was far more intelligent and level headed then he was. It was why he planned on leaving the world, or if he couldn't take it over, just the Dark Lands to his eldest. If another of his children wanted to rule, they would have to conquer the Kingdom and take it from their brother. "These new airships and tanks are incredible, and the guns will be quite lethal, once my men learn how to aim them."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Father," the teenager's voice said over the phone. "I'm beginning to make preparations to send some koopa's back through with materials to overhaul the castle. Why, we'll even remove those large self destruct buttons that the goomba's keep putting in," the blue haired koopa laughed. "The Keep will be a true fortress, and then nothing will keep you from keeping the lovely Princess Peach indefinitely."

The massive koopa cleared his throat as he thought of something to say. "I've been thinking about that Ludwig, and I believe it's time to stop kidnapping the Princess," Bowser told his son. "I have tried everything for a so called 'peaceful' negotiation for control of the Mushroom Kingdom. I've ransomed the woman, proposed to her and I even nearly forced her to be my queen. But, she will never care for me as I do her, I understand that now, son. So, hurry with what you can, the Mushroom Kingdom will fall to us one way or another, but until then, I have plans for other Kingdoms."

"Sarasaland," the young prince asked. Even a dimension away he could tell his father was serious. If Peach wouldn't give up peacefully then his father was through playing games. No more tennis, go-karts or parties, the Koopa who everyone feared was back.

"No, Sarasaland is easily crushed even without the new power our military commands," Bowser said as he thought of his first move. "The greatest threat to our Kingdom is the Kremlings, and that idiot King K. Rool. You're work in Smithy's world has closed the gap between our technologies, possibly even surpassing theirs. The world will tremble when I crush Crocodile Isle," the Koopa King roared before throwing his head back to laugh. "BWA HA HA HA!"

"Of course Father, there are things I have discovered here that will aid our armada greatly, I will begin mass construction and begin sending them through," the teenager said happily at the thought of his creations even if he wasn't technically inventing them. "Oh yes, I can see it now, King Dad, they will write symphonies in our honor!"

"How soon can you have it ready," the fire breather asked, his eyes narrowed at the thought of an impending victory of that idiot crocodile. After crushing K. Rool he would add the Kremlings to his forces and march on Donkey Kong Island, showing those supposedly superior reptilians just who truly was the better King. After all, Kong had once battled that wretched Plumber and lost as well, and everyone knew that was King Koopa's territory.

"One month from now, father, expect to have an unbeatable armada," Ludwig said before the two exchanged goodbyes. After several seconds, Bowser figured out how to turn off the telephone and looked out at the horizon, this time pointedly ignoring the Mushroom Kingdom, focusing his red eyes in the direction of the swampland home of the Kremlings. Smirking, he licked his fangs before turning away and heading back into his castle. "Soon the world will fear the name King Bowser Koopa once again."

Author's Note: So what do you guys think?


End file.
